Forbidden Fruit
by DripsOfRed
Summary: Fang is the master of the board. Max is his Queen. She's the only way he'll be able to get the upper hand in this game of lives. As the game goes on, relationships develop unwelcomed; trust is put to the test. Who's right? Who's wrong? Who will survive? Don't ask questions you don't really want to know the answer to. Disclaimer: MR rights go to James Patterson


**Yo, what up, everyone? I haven't written anything in a really long time and I'm hoping my 'skills' aren't** _ **that**_ **rusty… Whatever. Anyways, over the long time span that I neglected my writing, my phone is crammed with too many story plots than I know what to do with… I've decided to put one of them to use and see how it goes. I may work on maybe two or three stories at the same time and see which one comes out victorious. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **MAX**_

 _Ugh. I didn't have time for this guy's whining at such an ungodly hour. One more word and I'll snap his neck. Fo' real._ I glared openly at the prick in front of me with my irritated brown eyes as the dude kept running his mouth.

I was currently situated in a small booth at the corner of _NIGHTSHADE,_ NYC's rather popular bar and club in all black combat boots, tank top, leather jacket, fingerless gloves and skinny jeans with many concealed weapons, of course _._ The only color on me was the platinum band around my right middle finger. The booth was, I would say, _comfortable_ and had black cushions nailed to the sleek ebony wood frame. A light swayed lightly over the center of the table and cast a shadow that made my dirty blond-ish hair turn a brown-ish color. I slightly swirled a glass that simply consisted of whiskey in front of me, waiting for my 'client' to get to the point.

I may be a hitman(or _woman_ or whatever helps you sleep at night) but if you bore me, I'll break you.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the man in front of me disappeared and a different guy slipped into the formerly occupied seat on the opposite side of the booth I was currently sitting in. I looked to the ground and saw an unmoving body which I decided was probably my former client. I calmly looked back to the man in front of me, unfazed.

I suppose he was attractive considering the black hair, steel eyes and the whole I-have-no-emotion-on-my-face complex. _Yup, he was definitely ho- NO! He is your client now(I think)._ I refocused on him and cocked an eyebrow as to say, _'What?'._ His eyes shone to give off the impression of him being amused.

"May I sit here?" he inquired as if he wasn't sitting already. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah. Go ahead, thanks for asking and everything _before_ you sat down," I answered coolly. His face contorted until he was wearing an, I would say, the most infuriating smirk I have ever seen. I scowled.

"Miss Ri-"

"Red." I cut him off. I wasn't going to blow my cover, _not today!_

"Red. I have a mission for you that you will accept." Did he just say what I thought he did?

"Hold up. I _will?_ I _will_ not do anything," I retorted incredulously. He smirked again as if he knew I would say that. He looked to one of the men in black he came in with and the man handed him a black case. The mysterious guy in front of me placed in on the table and popped off the latches and opened it. He spun the briefcase around to face me.

Holy _gods._

My face did not betray any emotions as I looked from the five-hundred grand back to the guy.

"What do you want?" Man, this is _so_ cliché. He grinned knowingly.

"I need someone dead," he said monotonously.

"No, _really._ What else did you come here for? A drink? You're paying if we are." My sarcasm just came to show how I really DGAF; breaking my emotionless façade. He chuckled a deep laugh that was seriously _deep. Wow Max, smooth. His deep voice is deep. I'm a genius._

"I would hope but no, I'm not here for drinks. As I said, I need someone dead but not right away. You see, this particular person has valuable info that I need first before you do whatever it is you do. This will be a particularly long mission as you will have to… roleplay, in a sense."

I stared at him dumbly letting the information process. _WHAT?! Roleplay? Insert large NOPE. Oops, I just did. I don't_ roleplay. _I just kill people for money. Is this guy out of his mind?_

"Um yeah, _no._ If you're looking for an actress, I'll give you Siren's estimated location but no way in heaven or _hell_ are you getting me to _act._ I just _exterminate. Got that?_ " I hissed. _Why doesn't he get Nudge to do this? She's known in the underground network to be as good as Kate Winslet in the acting-then-kill department. Mostly just the acting part though…_ He huffed in irritation. I guess he didn't expect this big of a fight. The bartender on the bar to our left was eyeing us suspiciously till I flipped him off. My attention went back to… I'll call him Dark Dude.

"Max, I'm perfectly aware of the Siren's profession in this area but you have the mental tactic and impressive record to get the job done-"

"Shhhh. Jeez, go ahead and call the cops and get us both arrested, will you? Don't say my name so _loud._ And _fine,_ I'll take the job but you better add in another fifty grand for the whole forcing-me-to-act thing." I glared at him.

"I forced you into this as much as you oh so _obviously_ love wearing colors so much." Dark Dude gestured to the black void called my attire for the night and pretty much every day.

"Whatever." I crossed my arms. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Alright then, I'll meet you at the tattoo shop in the square at six on Friday to explain everything." He smirked again and got up to leave; the other men took the briefcase and followed suit. I nodded and he headed through the back doors next to the bar.

I sat for a bit and picked up my whiskey until I noticed that the bartender was trying to inconspicuously talk on the phone while glancing in my direction every once in a while. I rolled my eyes and set the cup down.

Faster than he could register, I dashed behind him and swept his knees out from under him while pulling out a silencer and screwing it onto my Glock. As the man hit the floor, I covered his mouth with my left hand meanwhile bringing my right hand holding the gun down and firing once into his heart and another into his brain. I watched as the life faded out of his eyes. I looked over the bar counter, looking for anyone who may have noticed. _Nobody._ I stuck to the darker shadows of the dark club and slipped out the door my previous client had walked through.

Finally…

It's been a bit since I've gotten this much action in a day.

* * *

 **I have a lot to explain to make everything make more sense. So here:**

 **Even though he hasn't introduced himself yet, Fang is depicted with steel eyes because I just like to think of Fang having a Kaneki Ken complex… LOL. If you don't know who Kaneki Ken is, go watch Tokyo Ghoul. It'll change your life.**

 **All the hitmen/assassins have codenames and I'll list them below:**

 **Max = Red (her victims end up coated in QUITE a lot of** _ **red…**_ **but she just gets the job over with and not really taking time to use techniques)**

 **Nudge = Siren (she lures her victims using seduction and then uses the technique of the Blood Eagle on most of said victims)**

 **Ella = Rose Lace (she usually ties a rose around someone's once beating heart with lace)**

 **Maya = Viper (she has a tendency to betray her clients or partners if she is given a better deal by another person)**

 **Iggy = Pyro (infamous for cases of arson and imbedding time bombs inside his victims to blow up at a specific time)**

 **Angel = Angel (despite her young age and innocent looks, she is the exact opposite and was once Max's apprentice explaining why she isn't very intricate with her style of killing either)**

 **Gazzy = Maniac (usually Iggy's partner in murder so when you put the two names together, you get PyroManiac)**

 **Anyways, how was it? I don't have time to get a beta so I apologize for any errors. Trust me. I don't want 'em there either.**

 **Anyways, R &R if you liked it. I have a feeling that I'll have fun writing this one.**

 **Thanks guys! See you soon.**

 **-Red**


End file.
